Transkripte/Zeitreisen
Zeitreisen ist die zwanzigste Folge der zweiten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die sechsundvierzigste der Serie. Text Drei Uhr morgens :Spike: Das hab’ ich gemacht, nur für dich, Rarity. Ganz genau. Das ist ein Eiscremehaus. Mit Schokoladenziegeln, ’ner Marshmallow-Garage… :Huftrappeln :Spike: Huh? Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Hi Spike. :Spike: Es ist mitten in der Nacht, warum trabst du so auf und ab? :Twilight Sparkle: Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, wie du zu so einer Zeit schlafen kannst. :Spike: Um drei Uhr morgens? :Pof :Twilight Sparkle: Es ist schrecklich. Es ist furchtbar. Es ist tragisch. :Spike: Äh, das versteh ich nicht. Was ist denn los? :Twilight Sparkle: Hier. Verstehst du jetzt, was los ist? :Spike: Haben wir vergessen, den Baumpflanztag zu feiern? :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, das Problem ist, ich habe gerade meinen Plan für diesen Monat gemacht, aber ich habe vergessen, Zeit für die Planung des nächsten Monats einzuplanen. Verstehst du denn nicht? Es bleibt keine Zeit in meinem Terminkalender für einen weiteren Plan. Ich könnte mein Treffen mit den Heuaufsichtsrat von Ponyville auf nächsten Dienstag verschieben, aber dann müsste ich mein Mittagessen mit Pinkie Pie verlegen, und du weißt, wie schlecht sie im Planen ist. Das ist eine absolute Katastrophe, das bringt mein ganzes Jahr durcheinander. :Spike: Mein Eiscremetraum war so schön, wär ich bloß nicht aufgewacht. :<<Titellied>>In der TV-Erstausstrahlung auf niederländisch. Die Warnung :Kickerikie :Twilight Sparkle: Hm, oh mein Gott, ich glaube, ich hab’s. Wenn ich es schaffe, Die Kunst der Unsichtbarkeitszauber und Thornhoofs Kurzfassung der Geschichte von Canterlot gleichzeitig zu lesen, gewinne ich dadurch eine halbe Stunde für die Planung. Häh? :Rauschen :Twilight Sparkle: Was ist denn jetzt los? Hh Hahhh. :Twilight aus der Zukunft: Twilight, du musst mit zuhören. :Twilight Sparkle: Wer bist du? Ich meine, du bist ich, aber ich bin auch ich. Wie kann es zwei von mir geben? Das ist wissenschaftlich gar nicht möglich. Du bist wissenschaftlich gar nicht möglich. :Twilight aus der Zukunft: Twilight, bitte, ich habe eine sehr wichtige Botschaft aus der Zukunft für dich. :Twilight Sparkle: Du kommst aus der Zukunft? :Twilight aus der Zukunft: Genau, jetzt hör zu! :Twilight Sparkle: Was ist mit dir passiert? Die Zukunft scheint ja furchtbar zu sein. :Twilight aus der Zukunft: Bitte, ich habe nicht viel Zeit. :Twilight Sparkle: Gibt es in der Zukunft vielleicht so etwas wie einen furchtbaren Pony-Streit.Orig: epic pony war :Twilight aus der Zukunft: Ehrlich gesagt, komme ich vom nächsten Dienstag morgen, aber das Spielt jetzt keine Rolle. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass Zeitreisen wirklich möglich sind. Wie hast du, ich meine, ich, wie habe ich das rausgekriegt? :Twilight aus der Zukunft: Die Zauber sind in den Archiven von Canterlot, aber das ist nicht… :Twilight Sparkle: Wirklich? Wo? Die hab’ ich noch nie gesehen. :Twilight aus der Zukunft: In der Starswirl-der-Bärtige-Abteilung, aber jetzt hör mir endlich zu! :Twilight Sparkle: Machen Zeitreisen Spaß? Oder tun sie weh? Ich habe ja so viele Fragen. Hm-m-m :Twilight aus der Zukunft: Ich muss dir etwas extrem wichtiges über die Zukunft sagen und ich habe nur noch ein paar Sekunden Zeit, also jetzt hör zu! Was auch immer du tust, … :Pop :Twilight Sparkle: Zukunftstwilight! Oh nein. Wovor wollte sie mich nur warnen? Ihre Kleidung, ihre Mähne, diese Narbe, oh, sie hat furchtbar ausgesehen. Ich meine, also, ich, was wird mit mir geschehen? Hh! Was auch immer schreckliches in der Zukunft passieren wird, ich soll es sicher verhindern. Hah! Vorbereitungen :Pinkie Pie: mit Ballons knapp über dem Boden Ach komm schon, Fluttershy, die Party kann erst anfangen, wenn die Sachen für die Party alle im Haus sind. :Fluttershy: beladen mit Partyutensilien H-h. Ich helf’ dir sehr gerne, aber kann ich nächstes Mal die Ballons tragen? :Rums :Stößt mit Fluttershy zusammen, Dabie bleibt einen lustige Maske an Twilight hängen :Twilight Sparkle: Hört zu, meine Ponys! Ich habe euch etwas wirklich wichtiges zu sagen. :Menge: Lachen :nimmt die Maske ab :Twilight Sparkle: Hört auf zu lachen, ich mein’s Ernst. Uns steht eine große Krise bevor. :Menge: Hm? :Twilight Sparkle: Mein Zukunftsich hat mir gerade einen Besuch abgestattet. :Menge: Lachen :Twilight Sparkle: Das ist kein Witz. Mein Zukunftsich hat versucht, mich vor einer schrecklichen Katastrophe zu warnen, die irgendwann vor nächsten Dienstag morgen passieren soll. :Applejack: Was für ’ne Katastrophe? :Twilight Sparkle: Keine Ahnung. Ich wurde zurück in die Zukunft gesogen, bevor ich’s erklären konnte. :Pinkie Pie: noch an den Ballons Rennt um euer Leeebeeen! :Rarity: Was sollen wir denn nur tun, Twilight? Wie sollen wie eine Katastrophe verhindern, wenn wir nichts darüber wissen? :Twilight Sparkle: Wir müssen einfach zusammenarbeiten, damit uns nicht passieren kann. Rainbow Dash, du und die anderen Pegasi verteilt euch über ganz Equestria und achtet aus alle Probleme, die zu einer Katastrophe führen könnten, und ich meine wirklich auf alle. :Rainbow Dash: Wird gemacht. :Twilight Sparkle: Alle anderen Ponys… :Pinkie Pie: Ahhhhhhh… Will sonst noch ein Pony mit mir in Panik geraten? Nein? Ahhhhhhh. :Twilight Sparkle: Alle anderen Ponys machen Equestria mit mir katastrophensicher. :Quietsch :Big McIntosh: Jep. :Schnip :Twilight Sparkle: Erledigt, erledigt, und erledigt. Applejack, was ist mir dem Wald der ewigen Magie? :Applejack: Das Gebiet ist gesichert. :Twilight Sparkle: Sehr gut. :Rainbow Dash: Und mein Team hat von Fillydelphia bis Las Pegasus Entwarnung gegeben. :Twilight Sparkle: Ausgezeichnet. Gut, wir haben alles auf der List erledigt, aber trotzdem, mein Zukunftsich sah aus, als hätte es etwas furchtbares durchgemacht. Ich werde das Gefühlt nicht los, dass wir nach was größere als lockeren Schrauben und undichten Rohren suchen müssen. Zerberus :Zerberus: Brüllen :Pinkie Pie: OK, alle Ponys hergehört, tut das, was ich tue. Ahhhhhhh. :Menge: Ahhhhhhh. :Knallen :Spike: Was ist das für ein Ding? :Twilight Sparkle: Das ist Zerberus, er bewacht eigentlich die Tore von Tartaros, aber wenn er hier ist, dann können all die bösen Kreaturen, die dort eingesperrt wurden, fliehen und Equestria zerstören. :Spike: Equestria zerstören? :Twilight Sparkle: Genau, ist das nicht toll? Hey, Zerberus, du brauchst wohl mal ein bisschen Gehorsamstraining. Magisches Gehorsamstraining. :Zerberus: Brüllen :Twilight Sparkle: Hh! :Fluttershy: Oh, du bist ja so ein süßer, dreiköpfiger Hund. :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, ich wusste, dass du gut mit Tieren kannst, aber das ist unglaublich. :Fluttershy: Ach, das ist doch nichts weiter als ein großes Fellknäul, das von Zuhause weggelaufen ist, habe ich Recht, Zerberus? Ja, du bist ein braver Junge. :Pinkie Pie: Ahhhhhhh. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Ja, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Hast du einen Ball, den ich mir leihen kann? :Pinkie Pie: Ja, ich habe überall in Ponyville Bälle versteckt, sollte es mal einen Ballnotfall geben. :Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Zerberus. Sieh mal, was ich hier habe. Ich bringe ihn ganz schnell zu den Toren von Tartarus zurück. Wenn er wieder zuhause ist, kann’s keine Katastrophe geben. Das erste Zeichen :Kickerikie :Spike: Gähn Ich wünschte, Twilight würde öfter zu spannenden Abenteuern aufbrechen. ich habe seit Wochen mal wieder durchgeschlafen. :schlägt zu :Spike: Hey, Twilight, wie lief’s mit Zerberus? :Twilight Sparkle: Sehr gut, er war zurück, bevor eine der bösen Kreaturen flüchten konnte. :Spike: Würg :hustet eine Schriftrolle von Celestia raus die Twilight an der Wange trifft und verletzt :Twilight Sparkle: Hah! Oh nein. :Spike: Ganz ruhig, Prinzessin Celestia schreibt nur, dass Zerberus verschwunden ist.Orig: It’s just a ’lost dog‘ flyer. Sie hat wohl noch nicht gehört, dass wir ihn schon gefunden haben. :Twilight Sparkle: Darum geht’s nicht. Sondern darum. :Spike: Um ’ne Schnittwunde?Orig: A paper cut? Also, du musst echt härter im Nehmen werden, Twilight. Mach sie einfach sauber und dann ist alles gut. :Twilight Sparkle: Die Wunde ist an der gleichen Stelle wie die Narbe auf der Wange der Zukunftstwilight. Wir haben die Zukunft kein Stück verändert. Die Katastrophe steht uns immer noch bevor. Nichts tun :Twilight Sparkle: Ich habe Cerberus doch rechtzeitig zurück gebracht. Also wodurch wird dann die Katastrophe ausgelöst? :Spike: Lachen Keine Ahnung, aber vielleicht solltest du mal aufhören, hin und her zutraben. Du hast schon eine Furche in den Boden gelaufen. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für deine Vorträge, Spike. Das ist ’ne ernste Sache. :Spike: Ich halte Vorträge? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich habe alles erdenkliche getan, um die Zukunft zu ändern, aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Also ist es vielleicht nicht das, was ich tue, sondern das was ich nicht tue. :Pop :Spike: Hm. :Twilight Sparkle: Wenn ich bis nächsten Dienstag hier stehen bleibe und mich kein bisschen rühre, dann kann ich unmöglich das tun, wovor mich Zukunftstwilight warnen wollte. :Spike: Ist das dein Ernst? Also, was auch immer passiert, du rührst dich kein Stück von der Stelle, richtig? Nun, wenn das so ist, stört’s dich sicher nicht, wenn ich einen … Eimer voll Eiscreme esse. Mampf Hm. Ha. Hmmm. Ahh. Das schmeckt so gut :Twilight Sparkle: Grrr. Spike, hör auf, du kriegst noch Bauchschmerzen. :Spike: Hehe. Bauchschmerzen, häh. Das ist das Problem des Zukunftspikes. Mampf :Klopfen :Rainbow Dash: Hey, Twilight. Das Peagsus-Pony aus Baltimare ist zurück und hat Entwarnung gegeben und… hahahahahe, was ist denn hier los? Willst du ihn nicht aufhalten. :Spike: Nein, dass will sie nicht. Die will sich bis nächsten Dienstag nicht von der Stelle rühren. Sie glaubt doch echt, sie könnte so die Katastrophe verhindern. :Rainbow Dash: Hahohoho. Oh, das ist wirklich lustig. Hah! Hey, Twilight, da ist ’ne Maus, direkt hinter dir. :Spike und Rainbow Dash: Lachen :Spike: Warte, warte, warte, ich versuch’s mal. :Twilight Sparkle: Kichern :Spike: Oh. Argh. Hh :Fusch :Rainbow Dash: Oh nein. :Twilight Sparkle: Was ist passiert? :Spike: Das tut mir so leid. Das habe ich nicht gewollt. Es war nur ein Missgeschick. :Twilight Sparkle: Zeigt es mir! :Rainbow Dash: Ähm, ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob das… :Twilight Sparkle: Zeigt es mir! Oh nein. Genau diesen Mähnenschnitt hatte die Zukunftstwilight. :Rainbow Dash: Weißt du was? Ich finde wirklich, es sieht gar nicht mal so schlimm aus. :Twilight Sparkle: Ist mir egal, wie’s aussieht. Das zeigt auch nur, dass sich die Zukunft nicht geändert hat. Nichts zu tun hat also auch nicht funktioniert. Ich wünschte, ich könnte irgendwie herausfinden, was passieren wird, damit ich es verhindern kann. :Spike: Du willst in die Zukunft sehen? Es gibt da vielleicht ein Pony, das dir helfen kann. Madame Pinkie :Twilight Sparkle: Wo sind wir hier? :Spike: Hier wohnt Madame Pinkie. :Twilight Sparkle: Madame Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: Koooom in die Gemääächer von Madame Pinkie Pie. Du suchst viele Antworten und um die zu finden, werden wir die mystische Kugel des Schicksals befragen. Gefällt die meine mystische Kugel des Schicksals? Ist ganz neu, cool, hä? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, äh, besser geht’s ja gar nicht. :Pinkie Pie: Nun sieht tief in die Kristallkugel hinein und dann wird sie dir schon sehr bald alles offenbaren. Ah ja, ich sehe etwas. Es ist eine Vision der Zukunft. Ich sehe dich, Twilight. Du bekommst nächstes Jahr ein richtig cooles Geburtstagsgeschenk. Toll, oder? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, und sonst? :Pinkie Pie: Das ist alles. :Twilight Sparkle: Bist du sicher? :Pinkie Pie: Jep. Ich seh’ nur ein cooles Geschenk. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, ich brauche deinen sechsten SinnOrig: Pinkie Sense um zu erfahen, vor welcher drohenden Katastrophe mich Zukunftstwilight warnen wollte. :Pinkie Pie: Aber meine Wahrsagerei hat doch nicht mit meinem sechsten Sinn zu tun, du Dummerchen. Und der funktioniert nur bei herannahenden Ereignissen. Oh! :Rums :Twilight Sparkle: Argh :Pinkie Pie: So wie jetzt, siehst du? Wo kommt denn das Ding überhaupt her? Alles beobachten :Pinkie Pie: Lalalalalalalalala. Ich habe Twilight seit dem Blumentopfvorfall gar nicht mehr gesehen, ich hoffe, sie ist nicht sauer. Uhhh. :Rascheln :Twilight Sparkle: Seit gestern um 0,2 abgewichen… Gewaltiger Anstieg… Oh man, das sieht ja überhaupt nicht gut aus.Orig: Off by point zero two from yesterday. Carry the fifteen… Negative azimuth on the fourteenth moon… :Spike: Hey, Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Twilight will wohl unbedingt rausfinden, was sie für ein cooles Geburtstagsgeschenk kriegen wird, richtig? :Spike: Wen interessiert’s. Hauptsache, ich kann weiter Eiscreme essen. Entschuldige, Zukunftspikes. Mampf :Pinkie Pie: Geht es dir gut? :Twilight Sparkle: Ach Pinkie, wie schön die zu sehen. Hilfst du mir dabei, das Spiegellinsenobjektiv meines Teleskops neu einzustellen?Orig: Can you help me recalibrate the apertures on the nine and quarter catadioptric telescopes? :Pinkie Pie: Na sicher. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich habe nachgedacht. Nachdem ich bei Madame Pinkie war und mir der Blumentopf auf den Kopf gefallen ist. Siehst du den Verband? Sieht wie der aus der Zukunft aus. :Pinkie Pie: Schön. :Twilight Sparkle: Durch den Blumentopf hatte ich eine Erleuchtung. Etwas zu tun ging nicht, nicht zu tun ging nicht und die Zukunft lies sich auch nicht voraus sagen. Also bleibt mir nur eine Möglichkeit: Ich muss alles überwachen. :Pinkie Pie: Das ergibt Sinn. :Twilight Sparkle: Dann bin ich auf alles vorbereitet, was in der Zukunft passiert. Letzte Nacht dachte ich, da wäre was im Pferdekopfnebel, aber nachdem ich drei Stunden drauf gestarrt hatte, wurde mit klar, dass ich mich geirrt hatte. :Pinkie Pie: Drei Stunden lang? Wann hast du geschlafen? :Twilight Sparkle: Überhaupt nicht. Ich habe nicht geschlafen, seit Zukunftstwilight hier war. Es sind nur noch drei tage bis Dienstag. Dann kann ich schlafen, so viel ich will. :Spike: Du bist schon viel zu lange wach, Twilight. :Pinkie Pie: Ja. Dienstag ist nicht erst in drei Tagen, Dienstag ist schon morgen. :Twilight Sparkle: Hhh. Pop Pinkie, hast du das Spiegellinsenobjektiv des Teleskops richtig eingestellt? :Pinkie Pie: Ich habe echt keine Ahnung. :Twilight Sparkle: Ahhhh. Mein Auge. :Pinkie Pie: Keine Sorge, Twilight, ich habe überall in Ponyville Augenklappen versteckt, sollte es mal einen Augenklappennotfall geben. So, jetzt siehst du wie ein Pirat aus. Wie ein müder Pirat mit einem wilddurchkomischen Mähnenschnitt. :Twilight Sparkle: Die Augenklappe. Das ist noch ein Zeichen. Fast alle Zeichen haben sich erfüllt. Ich habe nichts getan, was die Katastrophe verhindert. Wenn morgen Dienstag ist, und die Katastrophe Dienstag morgen passiert, dann gibt es nur eine Lösung: Ich muss ganz einfach… Die Zeit anhalten. In den Archiven :fährt an :boing boing :Twilight Sparkle: OK, die Archive von Canterlot sind gleich da drüben. Gehen wir. :Spike: Äh, ich glaube aber nicht, dass wir hier rumschleichen müssen, Twilight. Es ist nicht verboten, durch Canterlot zu laufen. :Twilight Sparkle: Wache! Nun macht schon, na los. Hua, das war knapp. :Spike: Ich verstehe auch gar nicht, wieso wir diese Dinger tragen müssen. :Pinkie Pie: Tragen wir die nicht nur zum Spaß? :Twilight Sparkle: Nein. An dieser Sache ist nichts spaßiges. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, bist sicher? :Twilight Sparkle: Konzentriert euch. wir müssen versuchen, irgendwie die Zeit anzuhalten. Die Zeitzauber befinden sich in der supersicheren Starswirl-der-Bärtige-Abteilung. Deswegen schleichen wir uns rein. :Pinkie Pie: Aufregend, ist das lustig. :Twilight Sparkle: Nein. Das ist nicht lustig. :Pinkie Pie: Oh. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wieso sie sich in die Archive schleichen will, um etwas über ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk herauszufinden. :Twilight Sparkle: Die Luft ist rein. Jetzt schiebt mich langsam durch das Fenster! Orgh! :Spike: schleck Ah. Los, bringen wir’s hinter uns. :Platsch :Spike: Schleck :Twilight Sparkle: OK, wenn meine Berechnungen korrekt sind, dann müsste die Starswirl-der-Bärtige-Abteilung genau hier sein. :Spike: Äh, Twilight… :Twilight Sparkle: Was ist denn Spike? :Spike: Sind wir hier nicht reingekommen. :Pinkie Pie: Cool. Können wir nochmal durchs Fenster klettern? Das hat echt Spaß gemacht. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich verstehe das nicht. Sie müsste eigentlich genau hier sein. Wie sollen wir sie jetzt nur finden? :Pinkie Pie: Vielleicht sollten wir mal in dieser Starswirl-der-Bärtige-Abteilung nachfragen. :Twilight Sparkle: Hm? Wie konnte ich die übersehen? Seht euch mal all die kostbaren magischen Schriftrollen an. Es sind viel mehr, als ich mir je hätte vorstellen können. :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, die Wache! :Twilight Sparkle: Hh. Was sollen wir jetzt tun? Was nur? Zittern :Königliche Garde: Hey, Twilight. Wir haben uns ja lange nicht gesehen. Ich öffne dir mal die Tür. :Quietschen :Twilight Sparkle: Hahehe. Danke. Oh nein. Seht nur, ich sehe genau so aus wie die Zukunftstwilight. Das letzte Zeichen hat sich erfüllt. :Pinkie Pie: Und das ist schlecht, richtig? :Twilight Sparkle: Kommt schon! Es ist gleich Dienstag morgen. Die Katastrophe könnte jeden Moment passieren. :Spike: Aber wo ist der Zauber, der die Zeit anhält? Hier stehen siecher ’ne Million Schriftrollen rum. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich… weiß es… nicht. :Spike: Twilight, es ist vorbei. :Twilight Sparkle: Ergh. Argh. :Spike: Es ist offiziell Dienstag morgen. :Twilight Sparkle: Nein. Dienstag morgen. Die Katastrophe. SIE KOMMT JETZT! :Spike: Ich weiß nicht, Twilight. Es gibt keine Katastrophen. Sieht wie ein ziemlich schöner Tag aus. :Celestia: Guten morgen, Twilight. Ich mag deine Frisur. Also, schönen Dienstag noch. :Twilight Sparkle: Wieso ist überhaut kein Pony überrascht, dass ich hier drinn herumschleiche. Kann es sein, dass es nie eine Katastrophe gegeben hat und dass ich micht wegen nichts und wieder nicht verrückt gemacht habe? :Spike: Ich versteh das nicht. Wenn dich die Zukunftstwilight nicht vor ’ner Katastrophe warnen wollte, was hat sie dann versucht, dir zu sagen? :Twilight Sparkle: Hmhmh. Das weiß ich nicht. Aber eine Sachen weiß ich: Ich sehe echt lächerlich aus. :Spike und Twilight Sparkle: Lachen :Spike: Ja, tust du. :Twilight Sparkle: Und das alles nur, weil ich die Zukunft einfach nicht sich selbst überlassen konnte. Tja, das wird sich ändern. Von jetzt an löse ich die Probleme, wenn sie sich mir stellen und höre auch, mir über jede Kleinigkeit Gedanken zu machen. :Spike: Das ist toll. Dann trabst du nicht mehr mitten in der Nacht hin und her? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich trabe nachts nie wieder hin und her. Hätte ich diese Lektion doch nur vor einer Woche schon gelernt, dann wäre uns das alles erspart geblieben. :Pinkie Pie: Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle, ich habe etwas gefunden. Das hält die Zeit zwar nicht an, aber man kann damit in die Vergangenheit reisen. Hier steht, man kann nur einmal für wenige Momente zurück gehen. Hilft das? :Twilight Sparkle: Ha, Pinkie, du bist ein Genie. :Pinkie Pie: Juhu. :Twilight Sparkle: Jetzt kann ich zurückgehen und der Vergangenheitstwilight sagen, dass sie sich nicht wegen ’ner Katastrophe verückt machen muss, die nie passieren wird. :Rauschen :Twilight Sparkle: Twilight, du musst mit zuhören. :Twilight aus der Vergangenheit: Wer bist du? Ich meine, du bist ich, aber ich bin auch ich. Wie kann es zwei von mir geben? Das ist wissenschaftlich gar nicht möglich. Du bist wissenschaftlich gar nicht möglich. :Twilight Sparkle: Twilight, bitte, ich habe eine sehr wichtige Botschaft aus der Zukunft für dich. :Twilight aus der Vergangenheit: Du kommst aus der Zukunft? :Twilight Sparkle: Genau, jetzt hör zu! :TTwilight aus der Vergangenheit: Was ist mit die passiert? Die Zukunft scheint ja furchtbar zu sein. :Twilight Sparkle: Bitte, ich habe nicht viel Zeit. :Twilight aus der Vergangenheit: Gibt es in der Zukunft vielleicht so etwas wie einen furchtbaren Pony-Streit. :Twilight Sparkle: Ehrlich gesagt, komme ich vom nächsten Dienstag morgen, aber das Spielt jetzt keine Rolle. :Twilight aus der Vergangenheit: Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass Zeitreisen wirklich möglich sind. Wie hast du, ich meine, ich, wie habe ich das rausgekriegt? :Twilight Sparkle: Die Zauber sind in den Archiven von Canterlot, aber das ist nicht… :Twilight aus der Vergangenheit: Wirklich? Wo? die habe ich noch nie gesehen :Twilight Sparkle: In der Starswirl-der-Bärtige-Abteilung, aber jetzt hör mir endlich zu! :TTwilight aus der Vergangenheit: Machen Zeitreisen Spaß? Oder tun sie weh? Ich habe ja so viele Fragen. Hm-m-m :Twilight Sparkle: Ich muss dir etwas extrem wichtiges über die Zukunft sagen und ich habe nur noch ein paar Sekunden Zeit, also jetzt hör zu! Was auch immer du tust, … :Pop :Twilight Sparkle: Mach dir bloß nicht an… dauernd… Sorgen. Oha. Nicht zu fassen, dass das schon wieder passiert ist.Orig: I can’t believe I just did that! :Pinkie Pie: Hast du ihr von dem coolen Geburtstagsgeschenk erzählt? :Twilight Sparkle: Letzte Woche ist doch die Zukunftstwilight zu mir gekommen, um mich vor etwas zu warnen. Tja, das war ich, die versucht hat, mir zu sagen, dass ich mir nicht so viele Sorgen machen soll. Jetzt werde ich die nächste Woche damit verbringe, wegen einer Katastrophe auszuflippen, die gar nicht passiert. Orgh :Pinkie Pie: Ach, mach dir keine Sorgen, das Problem hat jetzt die Vergangenheitstwilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmhmhm. Ich schätze, da hast du recht. Pinkie. :Spike: Ohh. Mein Bauch. Ich glaube, das ist die ganze Eiscreme. Ich dachte, die Bauchschmerzen wären das Probelm des Zukunftspikes. Aber… jetzt bin ich leider der Zukunftspike. Orhh. Grummel :Pinkie Pie und Twilight Sparkle: Lachen :Twilight Sparkle: Komm schon, Zukunftspike, bringen wir dich schnell nach Hause. :Abspann Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/It's About Time es:Transcripciones/Llegó la Hora pl:Transkrypty/Pora na Czas ru:Стенограммы/Давно пора Kategorie:Zweite Staffel